moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashal'Thalas
'Ashal'Thalas '''is a small enclave located along the western coast of Ghostlands and is the hereditary seat of House Firesong. Established shortly after the arrival of the first Quel'dorei in Quel'Thalas and accessible only via tunnels and select sea routes, Ashal'Thalas is home to Lord Entilzha Firesong, his family and household. Spared the worst of the scourge invasion, the magical sanctums and structures of the historically magical adept Firesong family stand tall, with the ancient Sanctum of Elune at the heart of the territory and Lord Firesong's personal home. During the early history of Quel'Thalas, some of those those reluctant to abandon the worship of Elune found a haven in Ashal'Thalas, and though Elune worship is uncommon in the present and balanced with Sin'dorei beliefs, a practice adherents refer to as ''falori, balance, it remains a highly conservative and traditional region even by Quel'Thalas standards. The seaside town of Ba'ladeni is home to most of the enclave's Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei residents, and major industries include fishing, grain production has increased since its falling off elsewhere in the Ghostlands, golems, mining and various magical goods. As House Firesong began a wider effort to restore the Ghostlands, Ashal'Thalas has served as a vital staging area and base, linked via tunnels to the Dawnstar Spire where House Firesong is often active on a myriad of pursuits. Only Sin'dorei and select Quel'dorei are permitted in Ashal'Thalas, with outsiders prohibited; foreign merchant vessels dock on a small island off the coast and their crews are not permitted to enter the elven enclave. Given its isolation from the rest of Quel'Thalas, some of the older structures within Ashal'Thalas retain what would today be called a Kaldorei feel, most notably a watchtower along the coastline known simply as the "Seaside Tower", its original name lost to the ages. Politics and Religion While House Firesong has sworn loyalty to the Silvermoon government, its secluded nature and conservative history speaks of a place where the relationship with the horde is often questioned if not openly disdained, with many residents believed to support a return to sovereignty, or short of that, reconciliation with the Grand Alliance until Quel'Thalas can stand on its own feet once more. While the Firesong leadership is believed sympathetic and possibly encouraging of such beliefs, Lord Entilzha Firesong does not wish to see his home further fracture Quel'Thalas, and those whom travel elsewhere in Quel'Thalas are ordered upon exit not to spread views counter to those declared by Lord Theron. While seldom used, as the most conservative residents do not leave the enclave save for the occasional pilgrimage to the Sunwell, a detention center in Ba'ladeni houses a small number of local residents whose actions outside Ashal'Thalas have been deemed unacceptable, along with common criminals and secure underground cells for dangerous and hostile captives. Though details differ, the overwhelming majority of residents desire a strong and united Quel'Thalas, and are supportive of the government in SIlvermoon. The ancient Sanctum of Elune is the only known location in Quel'Thalas devoted to the worship of the lunar deity, whose rites have been revived in recent years by Sun Matriarch Salandra Firesong, whose studies of Elune and druidic practices led to her development of the philosophical concept of falori. ''Balanar Riverwind, a prominent Firesong magus, also began looking to Elune and the Sun Matriarch has been reviving the land's ancient customs of Elune worship under the guidelines of ''falori, which declare the Sunwell the immortal heart of Quel'Thalas but recognize Elune as the "mother of elves". Fireworks displays and other such celebrations have become common in Ashal'Thalas during the Lunar Festival. Map Coming soon.... Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Places Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations Category:House of Firesong Category:Elune Category:Ghostlands